deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Mutated Amber
| gender = Female | status = Alive | portrayedby = Amber Lee Connors | melee = 110 | ranged = 90 | roles = Burst Damage, Stealther, Mobile | passive = Coup de grace Weapon attacks deal increased damage when target's health is low. Bonus Damage: 15% Percent of Max Health: 20% | difficulty = 6 | protection = 2 | damage = 6 | control = 4 | mobility = 4 }} Mutated Amber is a playable character featured in Dead Island: Epidemic. In-game Amber can be seen in three forms. Survivor, Armored and Mutated. Each form has different abilities and strategy. Info Mutated Amber's main strength lie in burst damage, stealth and high mobility. She is squishy but deals a lot of damage in melee. Skills Conceal (Q) (Max level 4) Dispel all debuffs on yourself and turn invisible for a short duration, however you can not activate while being out of control. You cannot be hit by attacks during a short time frame after activating the skill. Using any skill or attack reveals you, ending the effect. A melee attack performed while Concealed deals bonus damage. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Invisibility: 2.5s ** Immaterial Duration: 1s ** Bonus Damage: 70/80/90/120% Swift Hunter (Skill level 2) * You move more rapidly in the shadows of concealment. ** Haste: 15% Ranid Strike (Skill level 3) * Attacking from concealment with a melee weapon stuns the enemy. ** Stun: 1s ---- Spring Strike (E) (Max level 4) Leap to the targeted area and strike your enemies with a wide attack. The attack deals damage to a main target and area damage. * Cooldown: 14s * Cast time: 0.1s ** Damage: 90/100/110/140% ** Area Damage: 50% Laceration (Skill level 2) * The main target of your strike starts to bleed. ** Bleeding Damage: 75% ** Bleed Duration: 5s Frog Leap (Skill level 3) * A second sense for leaping and jumping is triggered, recast to use the skill again. ** Recast ---- Poison Sting ® (Max level 4) Eject a poison thorn at your enemies. The poison slows movement speed gradually down and when the effect ends it deals damage to the host and any surrounding enemies. * Cooldown: 10s * Cast time: 0.3s ** Damage: 130/140/150/180% ** Area Damage: 70% ** Slowness: 80% ** Slow Duration: 2.5s Deadly Reaction (Skill level 2) * After the explosion, the main target is marked with poison. You deal increased damage to poison marked enemies. ** Amplify: 20% ** Amplify Duration: 4s Healing Poison (Skill level 3) * You are healed at the end of poison's lifetime. ** Healing: 150% ---- Preparation (F) (Max level 3) Reset all your skill cooldowns and increase your damage output for a duration; preparing for another kill. * Cooldown: 120/105/90s * Cast time: 0s ** Bonus Damage: 20% ** Duration: 8s Stalker (Skill level 2) * Movement speed is increased after activating preparation; your prey will not escape. ** Haste: 25% Gallery Amber All Three.png|Amber as seen in all three forms Mutated Amber.jpg|Splash art Mutated Amber mamber.png|Mutated Amber in-game (open beta) Category:Dead Island: Epidemic characters Category:Playable characters Category:Immune characters Category:Burst Damage Category:Stealther Category:Mobile